


The Last Letter

by LadyV (vcooper08)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcooper08/pseuds/LadyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor's last letter to her beloved, Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I am truly obsessed with DA:I at the moment and I've enjoyed reading so much of the wonder fan fiction here. This is my first attempt at writing myself. Please leave comments so that I can improve!

_My Dearest Cullen,_

_If you are reading this then I have not kept my word to come back to you. I do not know if I failed against Corypheus or met my end delivering his demise._ _However, as I write this my only concern is you.  Please know that no words that I write here can truly express how much I love you._

_I had resolved to live my entire life in the Ostwick Circle.  Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine having the freedom to explore Thedas, the freedom to lead, and the freedom to love.  Do you remember our first kiss on the battlements?  I was so nervous when I confessed my feelings, but they had been gnawing at me for far too long.  I was certain that you could not share my feelings, but I needed to hear it for myself.  I needed to be able to cry and then move on.  But thank the Maker I was wrong!  The moment you kissed me it felt as if the world stood still. I couldn’t tell you then, but I was already madly in love with you._

_Cullen, I know that you love me just as much as I love you.  Please know that my last thoughts were of you.  My last breath saw your name on my lips.  Please forgive me for breaking my promise to you, but I must ask you to promise me something.  Promise me that you will live.  Promise me that in time you will move on. Promise me that you will love again with reckless abandon. Promise me that you’ll continue to be the man I fell in love with._

_I love you, Cullen, and I will see you again one day at the Maker’s side._

_Yours Always,_

_Vanessa Trevelyan_


End file.
